This invention relates to a battery operated trigger sprayer mountable on a container of product to be sprayed, and more particularly to a removable battery pack for the sprayer.
Typically, battery operated sprayers and dispensers provide for some type of access to a battery compartment for the removal, replacement and/or recharging of the batteries. For example, the housing of a power drive unit is removed from the fluid dispenser in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,007. Or, a top battery cover in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,034 is slid open to access the batteries.
When replaceable batteries are used, at least two and normally four of such batteries are individually clamped in place within the sprayer, or a rechargeable battery or accumulator is individually clamped in place. Thus, when the batteries need replaced or recharged in use, as during garden spraying, the operator must remove them one-at-a-time taking care not to drop them or lose them in the garden, and eventually install fresh batteries.
The need arises to provide for a removable battery pack which supports the batteries so as to be removed together as one unit thereby avoiding the time-consuming and cumbersome single battery handling as before. It would improve upon the convenience in use if the batteries could be removed and replaced with one hand while holding the sprayer with the other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a battery operated sprayer having a removable battery pack which wholly supports the batteries as a unit when removed.
The battery pack according to the invention comprises a holder for removably supporting the batteries as a unit, the holder itself being removably supported within the sprayer for easy access. In one embodiment the holder forms an access panel which fits within a cutout provided within a handle grip portion of the sprayer, the handle grip being solely grasped by the operator for operation of the trigger actuator and for supporting the container to which the sprayer is attached. The cutout may be formed in the front and adjoining side walls of the handle for convenience in gaining access to the battery pack with its access panel contoured to fit which within the general outline of the handle.
In accordance with another embodiment, the battery pack holder is removably mounted within an upper portion of the sprayer, the access panel comprising a hinged cover. The holder may be mounted to the sprayer body or to an underside of the hinged cover for easy access.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide such a removable battery pack which is easily accessible for simple and quick installation and removable and which is of simple and economical construction yet highly efficient in therefore keeping the overall parts of the sprayer attractively low.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.